My beloved beloved brother
by bububu
Summary: Dia yang bagiku setara dengan Sakura, begitu indah dan dikagumi tapi juga terlalu angkuh dan sombong.orang yang sedang aku bicarakan adalah kakak angkatku Byakuya Kuchiki, pewaris Kuchiki Company, sebuah perusahaan besar di kotaTokyo just RnR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sensei, uda tau nanya pula -,-

Pair : Rukia n Byakuya

Note : Permintaan maaf atas publish saya pada cerita sebelumnya…hal itu bener-bener…..hahhh*tak bisa berkata-kata*hanya bias bilang Gomennasai. Untuk para Author yang meripiuw cerita saya terima kasih banyak, sarannya bagus-bagus ^^

**TYPO, OOC, GAJE DLL** HARAP DIMAKLUMI XD

MY BELOVED BELOVED BROTHER

Chapter 1

Rukia POV

Aku selalu merasa darahku berdesir saat wujud orang itu terlihat, walau itu hanya di sudut mata violetku. Dia yang bagiku setara dengan Sakura, begitu indah dan dikagumi tapi juga terlalu angkuh dan sombong. Aku tahu sejak dulu bahwa diriku baginya hanyalah sampah yag tak berguna, aku tak bisa meski sekali saja membuatnya berbicara atau hanya sekedar tersenyum padaku.

Ya….orang yang sedang aku bicarakan adalah kakak angkatku Byakuya Kuchiki, pewaris Kuchiki Company, sebuah perusahaan besar di kotaTokyo. Dia yang berwajah tampan serta rambut panjangnya yang terurai begitu lembut nan indah membuatnya dikagumi para wanita, banyak yang berbaris sembari membawa nomor antrian untuk menjadi kekasihnya bahkan istrinya. Dari wanita cantik, seksi, vulgar, tinggi, pendek, jelek, gendut, dari remaja, manula, janda bahkan nyai-nyai tapi tak ada satupun yang menarik hatinya. Sikap dinginnya itulah yang membuatku heran.

Alih topik, Sotshugyou shiki sudah berakhir dan sebentar lagi musim semi akan datang, rasanya tak sabar membayangkan memakai kimono dan geta lalu berlarian dibawah sakura yang tengah mekar. Aku ingin musim semi tahun ini bisa pergi bersama dengan kakak ke Ueno, menyaksikan festival Hanami disana dan bersenang-senang. Tapi mungkin itu hanyalah keinginan yang berlebihan….

Author POV

Seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang tengah duduk di bangku penumpang Rolls Royce phantom itu tengh melamun sembari memandang dari balik kaca mobil. Melintasi jalanan yang begitu lengang dimalam selarut ini, dia menurunkan kaca mobil sedikit, merasakan sejuknya angin musim semi yang akan segera tiba.

"berhenti" ucap laki-laki itu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Byakuya Kuchiki. Hanya membalas dengan anggukan sopir itupun menghentikan laju mobilnya. Byakuya turun dari mobil menuju tepi jalan yang berjajar pohon sakura dengan kuncupnya. Ujung rambutnya agak berkibar tertiup angin, dia mendongak seperti menatap ke kejauhan, tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dia hanya diam pada posisi itu beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya berbalik memasuki mobil dan memperdengarkan kembali bunyi idling yang khas dari mobil itu.

Sesampainya di rumah mewah yang hanya dihuni olehnya dan Rukia serta beberapa pelayan, ia terkejut menyadari adik kecilnya itu masih menunggunya di ruang utama. Tapi mata violet itu kini tengah tertutup. Byaku menghampiri Rukia, melihat wajah imut Rukia dan nafasnya yang kembang kempis dan tanpa ia sadari sosok yang tadinya tengah tertidur kini memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung

"kakak? Kakak sudah pulang?" Tanya Rukia seraya bangkit dari tidurnya

Tanpa menjawab Byaku berbalik hendak meninggalkan Rukia namun gadis itu menarik ujung kemejanya hingga mau tak mau ia menatap wajah mungil itu lagi

"kakak? Apa kita bisa pergi ke Ueno di liburan kali ini?" Tanya Rukia dengan antusias

Byaku terdiam sejenak lalu sembari melepaskan tangan Rukia yang mencengkeram ujung kemejanya ia berkata

"aku sibuk, pergi saja dengan temanmu. Lagipula daripada melakukan hal-hal konyol yang disebut liburan itu bukannya lebih baik kau ambil les musim semi untuk memperbaiki nilaimu yang hancur itu" ucapnya tanpa jeda, kemudian meninggalkan Rukia dalam ketermenungannya

"aku bahkan tak punya teman yang mengajakku pergi bersama" bisik Rukia lirih dan beranjak menuju kamar.

Seminggu kemudian

Sakura kini benar-benar telah mekar, seluruh kota penuh dengan warna merah jambu yang menggairahkan, orang-orang disana-sini sedang berkumpul bersama keluarganya dan menyaksikan keindahan sakura yang hanya muncul setahun sekali itu. Pada saat ini semua orang kelihatan sangat bahagia namun tidak untuknya, Kuchiki yang malang. kakaknya justru berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, kini ia seorang diri memandangi kimono merah jambu dengan corak bunga sakura yang terlipat rapi di mejanya. Ia mempersiapkan ini semalaman sekalipun ia tahu takkan bias memakainya.

Dengan wajah kusut ia memandang keluar jendela kamarnya, terbesit sesuatu dalam benaknya saat melihat seorang berambut merah diikat kebelakang dengan baju you-can-see nya seolah ini musim panas, laki-laki itu tengah mengayuh sepeda sembari bersiul-siul. Dengan tergesa-gesa Rukia memakai kimononya, mengikat fukoro obi dengan model bunko sebisanya sampai-sampai dia hampir lupa memakai obi-age nya.

Disambarnya geta yang ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur lalu berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

"hei….." teriak Rukia dari kejauhan, dengan napas terengah-engah karena berlarian. Seseorang yang dipanggilnya itu tengah membetulkan rantai sepedanya yang lepas, laki-laki itu tak menoleh sedikitpun

"hei….." teriak Rukia lagi begitu telah mencapainya, si pria mendongak dan terkejut melihat perempuan kecil seukuran anak SD dengan rambut pendek terurai, kimono mewah yang dikenakannya dan dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah sembari menenteng geta ditangan kanan menyapa orang yang tak pernah dikenalnya. Akan tetapi, satu hal yang membuat pria itu tak bisa berpaling dari sosok mungil dihadapannya, yakni mata violet yang terlihat polos dan murni.

"a….ap…..apa?" Tanya pria itu sambil sesekali menghindari tatapan Rukia

"ayo kita ke Ueno" ajak Rukia tanpa basa-basi sembari memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya

Sontak pria itu merasa silau, tak sanggup menolak permintaan Rukia

"aa…..baiklah ayo naik" ucap si pria, bersiap untuk mengayuh sepedanya

"tunggu….."sahut Rukia

"…."

"siapa namamu?"

Si pria tersenyum

"Renji….." ucapnya riang "Renji Abarai" lalu mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut oleh Rukia setelah memindahkan getanya ke tangan kiri

"Kuchiki…Rukia Kuchiki.." dan keduanya saling tersenyum

To be Continued

Hah…..selesai juga akhirnya, bingung juga siapa yang jadi peran utama disini tapi yang penting mohon Ripiuw nya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini

Sankyuuu

Salam

Bububu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sensei, uda tau nanya pula -,-

Pair : Rukia n Byakuya

Note : yeppei…..update bart berikutnya….*teriak-teriak*

Dengan segenap kemampuan aku mnulisnya, serta ditengah kesibukan menjelang seleksi ke perguruan tinggi jadi maaf jika ada salah-salah kata atau mungkin ceritanya tak semenarik yang anda semua bayangkan*membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya*.pada chapter ini aku mengambil sebagian penjelasan dari om wiki XD

Makasih atas ripiuw chapter sebelumnya

**TYPO, OOC, GAJE DLL** HARAP DIMAKLUMI XD

MY BELOVED BELOVED BROTHER

Chapter 2

Author POV

"hei….." teriak Rukia dari kejauhan, dengan napas terengah-engah karena berlarian. Seseorang yang dipanggilnya itu tengah membetulkan rantai sepedanya yang lepas, laki-laki itu tak menoleh sedikitpun

"hei….." teriak Rukia lagi begitu telah mencapainya, si pria mendongak dan terkejut melihat perempuan kecil seukuran anak SD dengan rambut pendek terurai, kimono mewah yang dikenakannya dan dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah sembari menenteng geta ditangan kanan menyapa orang yang tak pernah dikenalnya. Akan tetapi, satu hal yang membuat pria itu tak bisa berpaling dari sosok mungil dihadapannya, yakni mata violet yang terlihat polos dan murni.

"a….ap…..apa?" Tanya pria itu sambil sesekali menghindari tatapan Rukia

"ayo kita ke Ueno" ajak Rukia tanpa basa-basi sembari memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya

Sontak pria itu merasa silau, tak sanggup menolak permintaan Rukia

"aa…..baiklah ayo naik" ucap si pria, bersiap untuk mengayuh sepedanya

"tunggu….."sahut Rukia

"…."

"siapa namamu?"

Si pria tersenyum

"Renji….." ucapnya riang "Renji Abarai" lalu mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut oleh Rukia setelah memindahkan getanya ke tangan kiri

"Kuchiki…Rukia Kuchiki.." dan keduanya saling tersenyum

**Taman Ueno** (上野公園, _Ueno kōen_**?**) adalah taman umum yang berada di kawasan Ueno, distrik Taito-ku, Tokyo, Jepang. Nama resminya adalah Taman Ueno Pemberian Kaisar (上野恩賜公園, _Ueno onshi kōen_**?**). Taman seluas sekitar 530 ribu meter persegi ini dikelola Dinas Pekerjaan Umum Tokyo.Di sebelah selatan taman terdapat kolam luas bernama Kolam Shinobazu. Di musim panas, sebagian permukaan kolam dipenuhi dengan indahnya daun-daun hijau dan merah muda bunga tanaman seroja. Di musim dingin, burung-burung migran menggunakan Kolam Shinobazu sebagai tempat tinggal sementara hingga datangnya musim semi. Di musim semi, Taman Ueno populer sebagai tempat melihat bunga sakura. Ketika bunga sakura sedang mekar-mekarnya, taman ini ramai dengan orang yang datang berkelompok-kelompok untuk melakukan hanami.

Rukia dan orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu tengah mengendarai sepeda menuju Taman itu, sambil sesekali ia mengayun-ayunkan kaki yang tak memakai alas kaki sehingga membuat si pengemudi harus mengurangi kecepatannya agar tidak oleng. Tidak mau kalah dengan Rukia, Renji menggoyang-goyangkan sepedanya yang mau tak mau membuat gadis mungil itu berpegangan erat. Keduanya saling tersenyum walau tanpa suara.

"Rukia….." panggil Renji

"ya…" Rukia merentangkan tangan kirinya sembari merasakan angin

"dari mana kau berasal?"

" tentu saja aku dari kota ini" jawab Rukia asal

"benarkah? Aku pikir kau seorang peri yang turun dari langit" godanya

" jangan konyol…..kota ini disebut Tokyo, bukan Edo. kau pikir hal semacam itu nyata?" jawabnya tapa basa-basi

"cih….kau ini tak memiliki sisi manis sedikitpun, awalnya kukira kau gadis bangsawan yang lemah lembut—ternyata—hei, apa-apaan ini" Jari-jari Rukia tengah mencubiti Renji yang membuat laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan

"sudahlah….aku hanya ingin melihat sakura"

"kalau begitu lihatlah" ucap Renji begitu memasuki Taman

"SUGOIIII" teriak Rukia kagum

Lampion-lampion kertas tergantung diantara pohon-pohon sakura yang berjajar di tepi merah jambu mendominasi seluruh tempat. Aspal dingin dibalut oleh kelopak sakura yang berguguran, angin berhembus menebar wangi musim semi. Segala hal tumbuh di musim ini, bahkan tanpa Rukia sadari orang yang baru saja dikenalnya tengah menyimpan rasa yang disebut "Cinta pada pandangan pertama"

Byakuya POV

Terkadang aku merasa membenci diriku sendiri, sebagai seorang bangsawan yang dihormati aku harus menjaga sikap dimanapun aku berada yang kadang membuatku menjadi makhluk terasingkan. Aku tahu bahwasanya orang-orang yang kini berada di sekitarku hanyalah mereka yang memiliki motif terselubung, orang-orang picik itu hanyalah sampah yang menginginkan harta atau hanya ingin mencari kepuasan dengan wajah tampan ini, bukannya aku bermaksud menyombongkan diri tapi itu adalah fakta yang tak terbantahkan.

Tapi, menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku tanpa batasan waktu itu membuatku sangat risih. Aku telah menanamkan pikiran buruk mengenai mereka jadi bagiku semua orang itu sama, tak ada yang berbeda—tidak satupun.

Aku ingin menolak keberadaannya namun mata violet yang memandangku penuh kepolosan itu seolah menghujamku membuatku mengingat kembali saat sosok mungil itu datang padaku sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

_Flashback_

_Sepuluh tahun lalu_

_Musim dingin tiba lebih awal di bulan desember, menjadikan kota Tokyo yang berada di suhu minus lima belas derajat celcius bagaikan kota mati._

_Di sebuah mansion mewah milik keluarga Kuchiki, aku yang masih berusia tiga belas tahun tengah meringkuk diatas sofa di depan perapian sembari menyelimuti diriku dengan selimut bulu._

_Sendirian di musim dingin membuatku merasakan pedih, selimut itu bagiku tak cukup tebal untuk menghangatkan hati yang dingin. Tapi,aku merasa beruntung tak harus berada di luar sana saat salju turun._

_BRAKK…_

_Bunyi itu terdengar seperti benda keras yang menghantam pintu._

_Aku yang memiliki keingintahuan tinggi dengan malas menanggalkan selimut dan turun dari sofa menuju sumber suara._

_Kubuka pintu berpanel besi itu perlahan, seketika sekujur tubuhku menggigil merasakan udara yang berhembus memasuki rumah, karna tak tahan aku bergegas untuk menutupnya lagi tapi, sesosok tubuh mungil yang terbaring di teras dengan wajah pucat membuatku sejenak melupakan dingin. secepat kilat kuhampiri sosok kaku itu, betapa tidak terkejut aku saat menyadari bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis kecil yang kuperkirakan masih berusia tujuh tahun. gadis itu hanya memakai sehelai mantel dan syal yang meliliti lehernya. Bibirnya membiru, raut wajahnya pucat serta tubuhnya sangat dingin._

_Segera aku menggendongnya masuk, menidurkannya di sofa yang tadi kugunakan dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut bulu._

_Kukompres juga ia dengan air hangat namun suhu tubuhnya yang tak kunjung naik membuatku merasa jengkel. Dengan gugup kutanggalkan baju yang menutupi tubuh gadis itu._

"_maaf—ini demi dirimu" bisikku lirih_

_Dari buku yang pernah kubaca, cara paling ampuh untuk menghangatkan tubuh adalah dengan saling berpelukan lantas akupun tidur di sofa menghimpit tubuh mungil gadis itu diantara diriku dan sandaran sofa sembari menyelimuti tubuh kami. Lalu, kurengkuh wajah gadis itu dan menenggelamkannya pada dadaku yang bidang seraya memeluknya dengan erat._

_Flashback end_

"cih…" gerutuku kesal, wajahku terasa panas dan bisa kubayangkan semburat merah yang memenuhinya " setidaknya—aku ingin memperlihatkan Yozakura padanya" lalu bangkit dari kursi putar.

Author POV

Betapa Byakuya tak merasa kesal, niat baiknya untuk mengajak sang adik Rukia Kuchiki menyaksikan Yozakura hanya disambut dengan kamar kosong. Byaku menuruni tangga menuju halaman

"Ukitake" panggilnya

Tukang kebun keluarga Kuchiki yang sedang sibuk membersihkan rumput liar di halaman menatap heran pada Tuan mudanya itu, jarang-jarang si Tuan muda ini tampak tak tenang.

"kemana Rukia?" tanyanya masih dengan nada tergesa-gesa

"Nona kecil?" Ukitake mengibaskan bajunya yang kotor karena begumul dengan tanah"aku melihatnya keluar dengan memakai kimono, kupikir nona pergi bersama anda ke Ueno karena beberapa hari lalu ia bercerita soal Taman Ueno" terangnya

"apa?" Byaku semakin kehilangan ketenangannya

Tak berapa lama kemudian muncullah seorang pria berandal berambut merah dengan sepedanya berhenti di depan gerbang mansion keluarga Kuchiki, pupil abu-abu Byaku semakin melebar melihat orang yang sedang duduk di boncengan pria itu.

Rasa panas menjalar ke sekujur tubuh Byakuya, apalagi menyaksikan tawa lepas Rukia bersama pria itu seolah menohk ulu hatinya.

Apa benar jika perasaan ini hanyalah nalurinya sebagai seorang kakak yang ingin selalu melindungi adiknya.

Ataukah ada yang lebih dari itu?

Dia dan Renji saling bertemu pandang, ada kilat yang seolah menyambar diantara mata abu-abu dan merah yang menyiratkan kebencian mendalam.

"sampai jumpa—Renji" ucap Rukia sembari melambaikan tangannyapada Renji. Pria itupun membalas dengan senyuman lalu mengayuh sepedanya pulang.

Di teras yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari Rukia, Byakuya mengamati gerak-gerik adiknya itu yang berjalan tanpa alas kaki, mengangkat kimononya satu jengkal diatas mata kaki, berjalan dengan riang sembari bernyanyi-nyanyi pelan

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Byaku sinis begitu Rukia menghampirinya, Ukitake yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Byakuya tak mau ikut campur dan melanjutkan kerjanya.

"kenapa kakak pulang cepat?" tak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Byakupun menjawab sarkatis

"bukan urusanmu"

Ia beranjak menuju Rolls Royce Phantom yang terparkir diluar gerbang sambil terus memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Ia sadar, perannya bagi Rukia adalah kakak, ada batasan peran yang tak boleh dilanggar sekalipun sikap itu mungkin membuat Rukia terluka.

To be continued

**Hahahaha….sy sudah berusaha menghadirkan Romance disini meskipun terlalu garing :p**

**Maaf ya—Ukitake….anda harus menjadi tukang kebun*ditabok Ukitake***

**Apa sebagian pertanyaan pembaca telah terjawab? **

**Yup…sekian dari sy, jangan lupa untuk meripiuw ^_^**

**bububu**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sensei, uda tau nanya pula -,-

Pair : Rukia n Byakuya

Note : huaaaa….. akhirnya part 3

Maaf ya untuk semua yang mengharapkan ceritanya panjang, ini karena Author takut kalau pembaca akan merasa bosan ^^

Byakuya : ALIBI, yang sebenarnya adalah karena Authornya berotak cekak.

Author : berisik….kucoret kau dari daftar peran utama

Byakuya : terserah, sesukamu saja *melenggang pergi*

Author : hiks…hiks, terlanjur bikin imej dingin padanya. Padahal kan dia gak gitu-gitu amat T_T

Abaikan ini…

Makasih atas ripiuw chapter sebelumnya

Tanpa bas bis bus langsung kita ke TKP :D

**TYPO, OOC, GAJE DLL** HARAP DIMAKLUMI XD

MY BELOVED BELOVED BROTHER

Chapter 3

Aku tlah jadi bodoh

Layaknya karakter monoton

Dalam dorama bergenre remaja

Mudah tenggelam dalam dilemma

Yang akan menangis saat bersedih

Yang akan tertawa saat bahagia

Yang ingin bersama dengan orang yang dicintai

Ya…aku ingin bersamamu

Saling menghangatkan di musim dingin

Berjalan beriringan di musim semi

Berbagi setangkai es di musim panas

Atau cerita lain dimusim yang berbeda

Aku ingin bersama dirimu

Menyusuri kabut yang menutup bayangan kita

Merasakan hembus angin yang menggelitik

Bahkan mencium kebasnya embun yang terhirup

Berdua berdoa pada bintang di malam hari

Semoga keinginan ini

Bukanlah fatamorgana karena terik sang surya

Rukia Kuchiki sedang duduk di ayunan di bawah pohon akasia yang kokoh berdiri dihalaman rumahnya, termangu memikirkan hal yang selalu membuat kakaknya bersikap dingin. Sampai seseorang dengan gesture aneh, membawa tongkat, memakai topi bergaris-garis menghampirinya dan duduk disampin Rukia.

"ada apa dengan wajah anda yang berlipat-lipat Nona? Seperti benang kusut" Tanya pria itu

Rukia tak bergeming, pria yang menanyainya barusan adalah Kosuke Urahara kepala pelayan keluarga Kuchiki.

"Urahara—" yang dipanggil hanya memain-mainkan tongkatnya "apa kau tahu kenapa kakak begitu dingin padaku?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada yang sarat kepedihan

"Tuan muda?"

Pria itu melepas topinya dan memutar-mutarnya dengan jari telunjuk

"tak perlu dipikirkan…."

"tapi—" Rukia menatap pria itu yang merebahkan tubuhnya pada ayunan

"dia bersikap seperti itu bukan karena membenci anda nona….." Urahara membelai lembut punggung mungil Rukia lalu menepuknya "Tuan muda hanya merasa kesal, di usianya yang bisa dibilang cukup tua tapi, tak ada seorang kekasih menemani hari-harinya….."

"hei….jangan sebut kakakku tua" sela Rukia "lagipula—bukannya ia tak laku tapi standartnya yang mungkin terlalu tinggi—mmm—ngomong-ngomong soal tipe ideal, apa yang dicari kakak?" Rukia menopang dagu, berpikir keras.

Tes…..

Tes….

Tes…

Urahara ketiduran menunggu Rukia berpikir, akhirnya ia yang memberikan pendapat "aku rasa—tipenya itu—" Rukia mendengarkan penuh antusias " gadis berambut panjang, tinggi, dengan pinggang langsing, mata cokelat yang memikat serta—aku rasa ini syarat terpenting, yang memiliki ukuran 38B,haahahahahahahha" tawanya penuh kepuasan

"nee…aku rasa itu tipemu" cibir Rukia

Segaris tipis senyum terukir pada wajah Rukia, mata violet itu kembali menyala menemukan semangatnya. Ada yang membuatnya merasa menjadi orang berguna bagi sang kakak tercinta tapi ada hal yang seolah menyusup pada celah kebahagiaannya itu. Seperti rasa kebas yang menimbulkan rangsangan halus pada kelenjar air matanya.

"_aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan"_ gumamnya dalam hati

* * *

Trrururutttt….trururut….

"moshi-moshi" ucap suara dari dalam ponsel

"apa besok kau bisa datang kerumah untuk belajar bersama?"

"wah…..ini tiba-tiba sekali Kuchiki-san tapi—akan aku usahakan"

"baiklah, arigatou"

Clik…..

Dilemparnya ponsel merah dengan bandul boneka itu ke atas kasur king size nya, bersamaan dengan pemiliknya yang ikut berbaring

"kakak belum pulang….." rasa kantuk telah menguasai tubuh Rukia, kelopak matanya yang terasa berat perlahan-lahan mengunci.

Byakuya POV

Harusnya tak begini, tidak seperti ini tapi—entah mengapa melihatnya yang tak pernah tertawa dihadapanku mengumbar senyumannya pada orang lain membuatku kehilangan ketenangan. Memang aku yang menyuruh pergi bersama temannya, maksutku teman wanita dan bukan seorang pria—apalagi pria berandal macam itu.

Ini tidak bagus, belakangan ini aku semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, selalu berkata kasar pada Rukia. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin tapi setiap kali melihatnya ada perasaan hangat yang tak kuinginkan, perasaan yang mati-matian kutolak.

Kusandarkan kepala pada kemudi mobil yang kuhentikan ditepi jalan, sengaja tak kuajak Kenpachi si sopir urakan yang mengemudi dengan ugal-ugalan serta dandanannya yang aneh.

"bagaimana dengan permintaan maaf" gumamku sembari menyalakan mobil, menjelajahi sudut-sudut kota Tokyo yang belum pernah kujamah. Tampak olehku sebuah toko yang mencolok mata, took itu dihiasi lampion-lampion kertas berwarna violet seperti mata Rukia, lampu-lampu yang saling berubah-ubah warnanya menghiasi temboknya. Di depan toko itu terdapat taman berukuran kecil yang dihiasi oleh bunga Edelwis.

Kuhentikan mobil tepat di depan taman, mendorong pintu memasuki toko yang nyala lampunya tidak terang.

Author POV

"anda salah kamar…." Celetuk seorang laki-laki yang duduk di meja kasir, Byakuya celingukan mencari orang yang diajak bicara pria itu

"iya….anda, kenapa mencari-cari yang lain?" orang itu menghampiri Byaku, rambutnya berwarna coklat dan bergelombang, pakaiannya ala hawai dengan motif bunga-bunga, jalannya lembeng seperti wanita. Tapi kumisnya banyak disana-sini.

"kenalkan aku Kyouraku, pemilik toko ini…." Ucapnya sembari memaksa Byakuya berjabat tangan

"B—Byakuya Kuchiki"

"aissh…..anda bangsawan ya?" diusapnya tangan Byaku dengan bajunya

"aku ingin mencari kado untuk—"

"ya…aku tahu…." Potong Kyouraku "makanya kubilang anda salah kamar. Ini toko barang antik, kenapa malah masuk ke tempat seperti ini kalau mau mencari kado untuk pacar" seketika wajah Byakuya merona merah, untung saja cahayanya tak cukup terang untuk membuat pemilik toko tahu.

"b-bukan itu…."

"tapi tenang saja…" secepat kilat Kyouraku menghilang dan muncul kembali dengan membawa sebuah boneka aneh berwarna coklat dan bermulut lebar.

"ini…" diberikannya boneka itu pada Byakuya yang menerima dengan ogah-ogahan

"apa ini?"

"namanya Kon, berikan saja untuk pacarmu"

"hoo….berapa harus kubayar?"

"itu gratis ambil saja" Byakuya hendak berterima kasih sebelum "ano….tapi— pajak yang ditetapkan toko ini untuk barang yang dibawa sebesar 10.000 yen"

"UAPPAAAAA?"

Byakuya yang seorang bangsawanpun akan berteriak, boneka kumal bermulut lebar itu harus dibelinya dengan harga 10.000 yen. Ini namanya penipuan tapi, dia yang selalu bersikap tenang dengan tangan dingin memberikan uang yang diminta oleh Kyouraku lalu dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak meninggalkan toko sial itu.

Dengan kesal Byaku melempar boneka itu ke bangku penumpang mobilnya

"semoga saja kau tak sesial pemilikmu sebelumnya" gerutunya lalu menjalankan mobil

* * *

"Kuchiki….." suara lembut itu terdengar sayup-sayup membangunkan Rukia "Kuchiki-san, katanya mau belajar….."

Pemilik suara itu membuka tirai kamar Rukia, dengan malas Rukia membuka mata merasakan panas matahari masuk melalui jendela yang barusan dibuka. Diregangkannya otot-otot yang tegang sembari menguap. Wajah bangun tidurnnya, piyamanya yang kedodoran serta rambut yang acak-acakan justru membuat Rukia kelihatan manis.

"Kuchiki-san…aku rindu"wanita itu menghambur memeluk Rukia yang belum sepenuhnya sadar, merasakan bola-bola kenyal bergerak-gerak di punggungnya membuat Rukia bergidik karena geli

"a-a-apa yang kau lakukan Rangiku-san?" Rukia meronta-ronta

"aissh…..jadi kau tak merindukanku?" Rangiku merajuk lalu duduk di meja belajar Rukia sembari memainkan boneka aneh yang tadinya duduk manis disana "eh, boneka kumal apa ini?" dilemparkannya boneka itu keatas tempat tidur sehingga nampaklah oleh Rukia pesan yang ditulis di kertas dan ditempel di punggung boneka.

MAAF RUKIA,  
SI JELEK INI BERNAMA KON

KAKAK

"hua…kakak" Rukia menangis sambil memeluk boneka itu

To be continued

**Kyahahahah….cerita ini berkembang diluar dugaan, aku sudah tak mampu mengikuti pergerakannya dan akhirnya jreng…jreng… si ukuran 38B muncul juga. Betapa Author ini tidak merasa dag-dig-dug serr….khekhekhekhe**

**Niatnya pingin Orihime inoue tapi apa daya disini adalah komunitas Shinigami ^_^**

**Akhir kata, jangan lupa Ripiuw cerita kacau ini, hehehehe**

**Salam**

**bububu**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sensei, uda tau nanya pula -,-

Pair : Rukia n Byakuya

Note :** terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Ai Sakuraii, MelLoy, Joshua-sama, Amamiya, ChappyBerry Lover, Corvusraven, .mo, anna chan, Zee zee flower dan Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra –hufft- ^^ yang sudah mau mereview cerita gaje ini….Domo Arigatou Gozaimashita….**

**Maaf…-sujud- updatenya kali ini sangaaaaaaaaaaaattt lama, hal itu disebabkan Authornya sedang menghadapi masa berkabung karena ujian, hehehehehe. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, silahkan membaca.**

**TYPO, OOC, GAJE DLL** HARAP DIMAKLUMI XD

MY BELOVED BELOVED BROTHER

Chapter 4

Renji POV

Aku tak bisa melupakannya dari benakku, sosok mungil dan mata violetnya selalu berjalan kesana-kemari dalam bayanganku. Aku tak pernah mengenalnya atau melihatnya sebelum ini tapi, entah kenapa dia tampak sangat familiar. Ingin rasanya meski hanya sekali saja bertemu lagi dengannya dan aku rasa pertemuan waktu itupun adalah takdir kami.

Tapi siapa pria yang melihatku penuh kebencian waktu itu, aku tidak menyukainya. Tatapannya sangat dingin, apa dia pikir menyenangkan dilihat seperti itu. Aku berdoa semoga pria itu bukanlah kakak Rukia, karena akan sangat menyusahkan kalau harus berhadapan dengan orang seperti itu.

Hah…..bolehkah aku libur bekerja lagi hari ini, agar aku bisa menemuiya lagi di depan rumahnya. Ah….tidak…tidak….bisa-bisa bos akan melempar panci kearahku dan menghajarku habis-habisan atau dia akan menggantungku terbalik di tiang belakang toko lalu melempariku dengan biji semangka. Dasar, kenapa aku memiliki bos macam dia yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Author POV

Disaat Renji sedang sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya mengenai Rukia seseorang yang membawa panci kosong tengah menghampirinya dan dengan kekuatan penuh memukulkannya ke kepala berambut merah itu.

" aww…..apa-apaan ini….. " teriak Renji memegangi kepalanya dan berbalik menghadapi si pemukul

" apa? Apa yang kau lihat? " bentak bosnya yang adalah laki-laki seumuran Renji tapi, memiliki tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya

" hei, tidak bisakah kamu bersikap lebih baik pada pegawaimu…Hitsugaya "

" panggil aku Bos… "

" ya…ya…baiklah bos… meskipun begitu apa pantas seorang atasan memukul bawahannya dengan alat dapur? "

" itu pantas untukmu yang kabur ditengah tugas mengantar ramen " Hitsugaya berkacak pinggang

" i…..itu…karena…..kenapa kau tidak membiarkan para pegawaimu menikmati keindahan bunga sakura yang hanya mekar setahun sekali dengan memberi mereka waktu libur. Kau justru meningkatkan pesanan menjadi dua kali lipat, apa itu manusiawi? " Renji balik menantang

" hei…jadi siapa yang bos disini? "

" te…tentu saja kau…"

" karena itulah semua yang kukatakan adalah mutlak "

* * *

Sementara itu di mansion Kuchiki ada seseorang yang sedang berbahagia seolah-olah dunia ini adalah miliknya. Pagi tadi saat bangun tidur ia mendapatkan sebuah lotre yang sangat tak terduga. Sebuah boneka bernama Kon dan pesan permintaan maaf yang ditulis oleh kakak yang selama ini bersikap dingin padanya. Sampai-sampai ia membatalkan janjinya untuk belajar dengan Rangiku lalu mengusir wanita itu dengan sangat halus.

Rukia mengatakan bahwa tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk belajar bersama karena ada urusan yang sangat mendesak tapi, sebagai gantinya ia akan membelikan wanita itu bikini berenda model terbaru yang dijual secara terbatas. Tentu saja Rangiku yang sangat menggemari baju-baju seksi tak bisa menolak godaan itu, meski dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan karena diapun sebenarnya sangat ingin bersama Rukia akhirnya wanita 38B itupun meninggalkan mansion Kuchiki dengan tenang.

Usai membersihkan diri Rukia dibantu para pelayannya tentunya ingin menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk kakaknya tercinta sebagai balasan atas permintaan maaf itu. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga Rukia membungkus kotak makanan bergambar Chappy si kelinci edisi musim semi itu didalam kain yang bergambar sama. Bersama Kenpachi yang sengaja ditinggal di rumah oleh Byakuya, ia pun menuju kantor kakaknya. Meski tidak menggunakan Rolls Royce Phantom karena itu adalah mobil kesayangan kakaknya, sehingga Byakuya harus membawanya kemanapun ia pergi tapi, sebuah mobil antik 'Honda Civic' yang diproduksi tahun 82 cukup membuat seorang Rukia Kuchiki menarik perhatian. Dengan anggun Rukia turun, sedangkan Kenpachi akan memarkirkan mobilnya di basement.

Seorang wanita yang berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan menyambut kedatangan Rukia

" selamat datang nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu? " ucap gadis itu ramah

Ini kali pertamanya bagi Rukia Kuchiki datang kekantor kakaknya, dengan penuh kekaguman ia memperhatikan seluruh gedung Kuchiki Company.

" ah….aku datang untuk menemui Nii-sama…." Ucap Rukia kemudian

" ya? " resepsionis itu masih bingung dengan seseorang yang dimaksud Rukia

" ano..maksudku Byakuya-sama " imbuhnya

" oh…anda sudah membuat janji? "

" belum "

" maaf..kalau begitu anda tidak bisa bertemu dengannya karena beliau bukanlah orang yang bersedia bertemu dengan tamu sembarangan….."

" a…aku ini adalah…"

Bruuk….belum sempat Rukia melanjutkan ucapannya, seorang laki-laki tinggi besar berambut ikal agak kecoklatan dan memakai kacamata menabrak lengannya hingga bekal makanan itu terjatuh dari tangannya. Ia mengumpulkan makanan yang terjatuh itu dibantu oleh resepsionis tersebut.

" maaf…. " ucap laki-laki yang menabrak Rukia tadi tanpa berniat membantunya dan hanya memperhatikan gadis itu memunguti makanannya

" Tuan Aizen…cepatlah…" panggil seseorang dari balik punggung laki-laki itu

" sekali lagi maaf… aku permisi " imbuh laki-laki tadi lalu berbalik menuju arah suara yang memanggilnya. Rukia mendongak menatap punggung laki-laki itu yang berjalan bersama seseorang berambut kelabu dan seorang pria hitam yang bergaya seperti rapper

"Aizen…" bisik Rukia sementara berpikir " namanya terdengar tidak asing…." Belum sempat ia mengucapkan beberapa kata lagi, dihadapannya tampak ingatan-ingatan yang berkelebat seorang pria berkacamata-ruangan yang gelap dan pengap-salju-teriakan minta tolong, semua itu membuat Rukia kehilangan nafas. Ia tersengal-sengal seolah dikejar hantu, resepsionis yang membantunya memanggil-manggilnya tapi ia tak sanggup untuk membalas panggilan itu lalu, semuanya tampak gelap dan kesadarannyapun menghilang.

TBC

**Ahh….maaf, ternyata cerita ini juga hanya sampai segini saja. Niat hati ingin membuatnya agak panjang tapi, karena aku lupa nama seseorang yang akan muncul di scene berikutnya jadi aku memotongnya sampai disini…**

**P.S : tolong yang tahu nama pengkhianat yang bersama** **Aizen, orang hitam itu siapa? -,-**

**P.S.S : teman Ikaku siapa namanya ya? Yumechika? Yumekawa? Ahh…aku benar2 lupa…tolong bantu ya dan akhir kata jangan bosan-bosan meriview ^^**

**Salam**

**bububu**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sensei, uda tau nanya pula -,-

Pair : Rukia n Byakuya

Note : terima kasih banyak masih mau mereview cerita ini :)

Jujur saya kehilangan ritme karena mengerjakan 2 fic diwaktu yang bersamaan

Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk yang menggunakan kata 'pendek' dalam reviewnya, semoga kali ini panjang, hahahahaha :D

**TYPO, OOC, GAJE DLL** HARAP DIMAKLUMI XD

MY BELOVED BELOVED BROTHER

Chapter 5

Author POV

Rukia Kuchiki memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan penglihatan yang masih agak rabun, samar-samar terlihat wajah Ukitake dan Urahara yang tampak khawatir. Rukia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

" anda tidak apa-apa, nona? " tanya Ukitake

" tidak…" jawab Rukia sembari bangkit dari tidurnya

" ini…minum dulu nona.." Urahara menyodorkan segelas air putih yang diterima oleh Rukia dan langsung diteguknya

" siapa yang membawaku pulang? " ia memberikan gelas yang sudah kosong itu pada Urahara lagi

" Kenpachi…. Kenapa anda bisa pingsan nona? " Ukitake memandangi nona kecilnya dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran

" aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi gelap… Nii-sama tidak tahu tentang ini kan? "

" entahlah….sepertinya tidak "

" apa anda bertemu mantan pacar? " Urahara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia

" apa kamu bertemu mantan pacarmu? " Rukia balik bertanya seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya

" haaah…nona kita satu ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda " Urahara menggaruk-garuk jambangnya

" kurasa Yorouichi-sama itu hanya merasa kasihan padamu…." Sela Ukitake

" apa kalian mengenal Tuan Aizen? " pertanyaan Rukia seketika menyita perhatian mereka dan membuat raut wajahnya berubah serius

" jadi kalian mengenalnya ya…" Rukia seolah bisa membaca ekspresi kedua orang itu

" aku tahu Nii-sama bukanlah kakakku, dia mengangkatku sebagai adik saat usiaku tujuh tahun tapi…. Sebelum itu aku berasal dari mana? " Rukia memandangi wajah kedua pelayannya bergantian

" entah kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat kejadian sebelum itu…dan juga…."

" bukankah Tuan muda sudah menceritakan kalau anda berasal dari panti asuhan yang sangat jauh dari Tokyo " potong Urahara

" apa itu benar? Nii-sama tidak berbohong kan? "

" anda meragukannya? "

" tidak….bukan itu….hanya saja nama orang itu sangat familiar ditelingaku, seperti orang yang sudah lama kukenal…"

" sudahlah…kurasa nona hanya kelelahan " Ukitake membaringkan tubuh Rukia lalu menyelimutinya " istirahatlah, nona " lantas merekapun meninggalkan Rukia seorang diri

* * *

" Renji…ada yang mencarimu…." Teriak Hitsugaya " cepat kemari, dasar lamban "

"iya…iya… tidak bisakah kamu bicara tanpa menggunakan otot? " Renji muncul dari belakang " siapa? " tiba-tiba ekspresi Renji berubah serius

" Hinamori….Kira….." ucapnya memanggil dua orang yang kini berhadapan denga dirinya, yang satu pria tinggi berambut kuning, sementara yang satunya lagi gadis berambut coklat yang disisir sangat rapi

" Renji…." Sapa sang gadis sembari tersenyum sangat ramah

Mereka bertiga sudah berpindah tempat, ke taman dekat kedai ramen Renji. Hinamori duduk diantara kedua pria itu, masing-masing dari mereka memegang sekaleng minuman bersoda.

" kenapa kalian tiba-tiba kemari? " mulai Renji

" apa maksudmu? Kamu tidak suka kami datang menjengukmu, sudah sekian lama tidak bertemu malah itu hal pertama yang kamu tanyakan " bentak Kira tapi tak digubris oleh Renji

" apa iya? Rasanya baru kemarin…. " raut wajah Renji tampak sedih, mereka hanya memandanginya tanpa berani berkata apa-apa lagi. Membisu untuk beberapa saat.

" Renji….apa kamu marah pada kami? " gadis itu bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kaleng minuman yang sedang ia putar-putar " maafkan kami…bukannya kami ingin meninggalkanmu tapi itu…."

" sudahlah…" potong Renji " kalian pantas mendapatkannya karena kalian anak yang baik "

" yang terpenting, kami datang kesini karena…." Sahut Kira

" aku sudah tahu…..peringatan kematian teman-teman kan? Sudah berapa tahun kita melewatkannya…."

" kurasa Rukia akan sangat merindukanmu…" sebuah nama yang disebut oleh Hinamori sontak membuat Renji membeku

" ada apa Renji? " Hinamori khawatir dengan raut wajah Renji yang tiba-tiba pucat

" ini….seperti dejavu, benar….aku terlalu larut dalam suasana waktu itu…..jadi, perasaan familiar itu memang beralasan " gumam Renji, keringat dingin mengucur dipelipisnya

" ada apa? Kenapa bicaramu berputar-putar? " Kirapun mulai mengkhawatirkannya

" kalian tahu…." Renji menggeser posisinya sehingga bisa memandang kedua wajah temannya " a…..aku bertemu Rukia "

" apa? " keduanya berteriak berbarengan

" pasti Rukia yang lain…..aku mengerti kalian dulu sangat akrab tapi….orang mati tidak bisa hidup kembali… " imbuh Kira setelah keterkejutannya

" ada berapa banyak nama Rukia didunia ini? Nama seperti itu sangat tidak umum kan? Iya kan? " Renji coba meyakinkan temannya

" jadi menurutmu dia…..Rukia teman kita? " sela Hinamori

" entahlah…..aku juga tidak yakin karena Rukia yang baru kukenal memiliki nama belakang Kuchiki "

" Kuchiki? Itu kan…. seperti nama perusahaan tempat orang tua angkat kami bekerja "

" benarkah? "

Mereka termenung, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

" tapi dia terlihat berbeda…..lebih anggun tidak seperti Rukia kita yang berandal itu….hihihihi…." Renji tertawa getir

" benar juga, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh? " Kira mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu, acara reuni itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rapat investigasi

" apanya? "

" apa kalian ingat yang terjadi dua hari sebelum peristiwa itu? "

Renji dan Hinamori saling berpandangan karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diceritakan Kira.

" haahh….dasar…." Kira mendecak sebal " dengarkan aku baik-baik…." Ia menyuruh kedua temannya itu memperhatikan apa yang akan ia ucapkan berikutnya

" dua hari sebelum peristiwa terbakarnya panti asuhan kita, bukankah saat itu ada dua orang yang datang untuk berbicara dengan kepala panti? " mereka mencoba mencerna ucapan Kira

" ahh….maksudmu dua orang pria yang kelihatan aneh itu ya? " sepertinya Hinamori mulai paham

" ahhh…iya….iya, aku tahu…." Teriak Renji kelihatan senang karena merasa sudah mengerti

" sungguh? " Kira memandang ragu

" iya…..bukankah setelah mereka berbicara dengan orang tua itu, keduanya diusir? "

" maksudmu….mereka ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu itu? " Hinamori menjelaskan pemikiran Kira

" bingo…." Kira menjentikkan jarinya " dua orang yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mengunjungi panti asuhan kita tiba-tiba datang untuk bertemu dengan pak kepala Genryusei, kudengar waktu itu mereka ingin menjadi penyumbang dana tapi….yang aneh adalah setelah berbicara dengannya kakek itu justru mengumpat-umpat mereka dan mengusirnya. Setelah kejadian itu, kita tidak melihat Rukia sama sekali bahkan saat makan malam, bukankah kamu menanyakannya waktu itu? " Kira menjelaskan panjang lebar lalu menunjuk wajah Renji pada kalimat terakhirnya

" ahh….benar, tapi kakek itu bilang Rukia sedang tidak enak badan dan terpaksa harus tinggal di rumah suster untuk beberapa hari…."

" kenapa polisi tidak menyelidikinya terlebih dahulu tapi malah menutup kasusnya dan mengatakan kalau ini hanyalah kecelakaan….tidakkah kamu pikir aneh jika rumah suster juga hangus terbakar, seolah ada yang ingin menghancurkan keberadaan tempat itu? "

" haaah….sudah cukup dengan pembicaraan ini…." Renji bangun dari duduknya " teman-teman sedang menunggu kita, ayo pergi "

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi mereka bertiga meninggalkan taman itu menuju tempat mereka dibesarkan, di sudut kota Osaka.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki sedang terlibat perbincangan serius dengan relasi bisnisnya yang baru, mereka akan bersama-sama mengembangkan produk yang telah diciptakan si rekannya itu. Ketiga orang rekan barunya itu adalah seorang ilmuwan yang sebelumnya bekerja di 'Seiretei Biotechnology Laboratorium' dan telah berhasil membuat gebrakan baru di dunia pengobatan dengan menggunakan ganja sebagai obat penghilang rasa sakit pasca operasi.

Berdasarkan itu, mereka menawarkan kerja sama dengan Kuchiki Company untuk menjadi penyumbang dana dalam proses penelitian produk nantinya. Meski ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya pada relasi barunya itu tapi, menilik kenyataan bahwa penemuan orang-orang itu sangat bermanfaat bagi masyarakat maka Byakuya akan mencobanya selama satu tahun, dengan catatan selama masa satu tahun itu harus bisa menghasilkan paling tidak satu produk baru karena jika tidak Byakuya akan menuntut ganti rugi atas investasi yang sudah ia keluarkan pada ketiga orang tersebut.

Setelah berbagai syarat saling disetujui, kedua belah pihak segera menandatangani kontrak tersebut, pihak pertama oleh Byakuya Kuchiki sedangkan pihak kedua diwakili oleh Sosuke Aizen, ketua kelompok tersebut.

" anda memang sangat hebat dalam bidang ini Kuchiki-sama…." Aizen, pria berkaca mata itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, Byakuya bersikap cool dengan hanya menerima uluran tangan tanpa membalas pujian tersebut

" semoga kerja sama ini berjalan dengan baik…."

" ya….saya harap begitu "

" kami permisi…" Aizen bersama dua rekannya yang sejak perbincangan itu hanya diam saja meninggalkan ruang sang direktur utama

" sangat mulus…" ucap laki-laki hitam begitu mereka bertiga sudah berada dalam lift

" jangan senang dulu…ingatlah dia adalah Byakuya Kuchiki " sahut lelaki satunya lagi yang bermata sipit

Lift yang kosong membuat mereka bertiga bebas melakukan pembicaraan, karena sekalipun ada CCTV yang mengawasi suara mereka tidak akan terdengar.

" sangat menyenangkan bermain-main dengan orang seperti itu " senyum licik terkembang diwajah Aizen " jadi…apa kamu sudah mengumpulkan informasi tentang kehidupan pribadinya, Tousen? " Aizen bertanya pada pria hitam

" sudah Tuan…"

" apa menurutmu ada yang menarik yang bisa kita manfaatkan? "

" ada….adiknya…"

" adik? Kudengar dia anak tunggal? "

" dia mengangkat seorang adik perempuan, namanya Rukia…"

" RU…..KI…A….."

TBC

Kurasa jalan ceritanya sedikit rumit, apa benar ini akan selesai ya?

Masih adakah yang setia menunggu?

Terima kasih sudah membaca karyaku

Salam

bububu


End file.
